supers_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Zexion
Zexion'' is a character in the ''School of Heroes Youtube roleplay. He is played by faraandmera. He is represented by Zexion from Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain Of Memories Powers Zexion has the power to manipulate the minds of others. This power only works when he writes down what he wishes to happen. The effects of his power effect the brain of the target perception of what he wishes to change. He also is able to take in information faster then a normal human. *''Manipulation of the senses'': He can make your perception of your senses changes. Such as Changing what you see, hear, feel, and taste. He has minimal ability to effect the other senses Pain, Temperature, Balance, and awareness of your body. He can effect all nine senses but the five basic sense are much easier for him to effect. He can only use this power by writing down who and what he wishes to effect. Example: "Ventus loses sense of hearing." *''Manipulation of others perception of time'': He can cause others to perceive time differently. Such as making time flow much slower or much faster in the mind of the target. This only effects the target as it is an effect on the targets brain rather then actual changing of time. This power also only works if he writes the targets name and the effect he wishes. *''Reception and Maintaining of Information'': Zexion is able to take in information much more quickly then a normal human, he only needs to glance over words to retain the information held in them. He also retains information completely. He remembers everything he learns without trying, this power only developed when he was three, so anything before that was forgotten, however nothing else has been forgotten since. Personality Zexion is a very reserved person. He isn't, however, shy. He dislikes talking to people because he dislikes pointless conversations, although he'll tolerate them with people he find are kind or that he likes in general. He can be quite sarcastic at times as a way to keep conversations entertaining for himself. He is short tempered although he doesn't express his annoyance its easy to annoy him. He doesn't like people who think they're better then others but will tolerate them if he's able to gain something from acting like he does like them. History Zexion was born to a very normal family. He discovered his powers when he was very young and learned to control them at least enough to keep them secret. He was very intelligent as a child and that caused him to be fearful of what his family would think if they found out about his powers. In middle school he avoided people because he didn't feel they provided intelligent enough conversation for him. In High school he met Ventus, who he soon discovered also had powers, and decided it would be alright for someone else to know about his powers. When he found out, from Ventus two friends, that Ventus was going to a school for people when powers he thought it might be a good place for him to learn more about his powers. He was asked to go to the school so Ventus would have someone there he knew. Zexion quickly agreed knowing it would be helpful for him. Before enrolling in the school he told his parents of his powers and they were extreamly shocked. They expressed distaste for him and his powers after that but before he left for the school decided that he was still their child with or without the powers. They allowed him to go and he left only a few days after. Once he arrived at the school he tried to find Ventus knowing that he had arrived after Ventus and that Ventus likely would be overwhelmed by his powers. Once he found him they discussed if Ventus was doing fine in the school and when he found Ventus was, Zexion decided it would be fine to base his schedule on personal need rather then to take care of Ventus. Relationships Due to his dislike of talking to people, Zexion forms very few relationships. *'Ventus': Being the only one who knew of Zexions powers before coming to the school Ventus became his closest friend. Zexion was the one who gave Ventus his nickname, Ven. Ventus is the only person Zexion fully trusts and that is why Ventus became the only person who knew about his power before he decided to come to Supers High. Zexion feels protective of Ventus because he knows just how often Ventus causes himself pain due to his powers. Zexion always tries to help and as such he usually carries something to write with and write on when around Ventus, in case he needs to help Ventus. *'Zuko': Although the two aren't close he feels some amount of like towards Zuko. They met when Zuko helped Ventus after his powers overwhelmed him and Zuko stayed with him until Zexion arrived. The two didn't talk besides Zexion saying "He did." In response to being told Zuko had helped Ventus. He appreciates Zuko helping and knows Zuko is at least not someone he should feel annoyed with or dislike. *'Diannah': The two met once and the meeting was short. Zexion met Diannah in his search for Ventus on his first day. He didn't know what to think of her until he talked to Ventus and found out how much she had helped the other boy. He decided that she was someone he should like, at least that he shouldn't feel negatively towards her. *'Ty Lee': The two met when Ty Lee approached Ventus while he was talking to the other boy. He got to know very little about her at that time. He however does think well of her, since she was able to so easily make friends with Ventus. He hopes to talk to the girl more. Other Facts *Zexion loves reading and writing. *He is extreamly careful about what he writes due to his powers. *Zexion is 16 years old *He is a Sophomore at Supers High *He hates people who think they're better then others *He doesn't like expressing himself to other people. *Zexion didn't tell anyone about his powers until he was 14 Category:Characters Category:Characters with powers Category:Students Category:Males